


The five times makoto ran from the law and the one time he didn't.

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, How do I tag that, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentions of sexual assault ??, Murder, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This isn't connected to my other mm!makoto fic, Unhealthy Relationships, get these kids therapy, junko is toxic to put it mildly I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: No one can run forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what?? Me?? Venting on fictional characters??? what are you talking about I would never do that

   
I.

The first time is when you provoke the other ultimates, pinning them against each other only to swoop in and soothe their wounds.

[" _Yo man, th-that's really not cool."_ ]

You're desperate, at this point, but you've held on to hope. Even if they ignore you you'll help them, forgive them, you won't blame them. But you've noticed the tension the room carries sometimes, ever since Touko saw a bit of blood and passed out, leaving genocider in her wake, and you wish to be useful.

[ _"m-makoto..?! How dare a p-punny pathetic g-guy l-like you try to tr-trick master!"_ ]

Junko whispers in your ears telling you a plan she made, where you can be useful, you just have to provoke them _juuust_ a bit, push them far enough so that they admit what they're feeling, force their eyes open enough so that they see.

[ _"How could you?! I thought I could trust you!"_ ]

It doesn't go as planned.

[ _"Makoto… I'm disappointed in you."_ ]

Kirigiri notices your manipulation, and you think everyone hates you now.

[ _"I'm-I'm sure makoto was just trying to h-help guys…"_ ]

Words cut into you, for some reason the ones that cut the deepest is the ones ( _chihiro, sayaka_ ) who were trying to defend you, and kirigiri's comment of disappointment.

[ _"Y-yeah…! I knew makoto in middle school, and he doesn't seem the type to do something like this without reason, you see."_ ]

They don't talk to you, most giving bitter glares, and only a few giving looks of ~~( _pity_ )~~ understanding.

[ _"It doesn't matter! The bitch tried to trick us! I outta punch him! He even went against 'a man's honor'…!"_ ]

You just wanted to help.

[ _"Mondo! That's against school regulations!"_ ]

For a second you could have sworn you heard someone giggling.

[ _"Ufufufu~ how despairing."_ ]

II.

The second time is with junko.

You had just arrived where you were supposed to met, somewhere near a back alley way. Just to the side of you was a dark side street. You heard shuffling, and muffled tears. Alarmed, you went to see what the issue was.

There you found junko, shirt unbuttoned and eyes overflowing.

[ _"H-he just wouldn't g-get off of me!"_ ]

It was clear that someone had been ripping her clothes off, and considering her shaky state, you swallowed thickly, and went to her.

[ _"I tried to tell him no but he-he…"_ ]

Getting a closer look you realize around her was blood, in her shaking hands a knife.

[ _"Nee-san made me bring a knife, I thought it was stupid and paranoid at the time but…"_ ]

A man's corpse was at her feet.

[ _"Wh-what?! Are you crazy?! We-we can't call the cops! Wh-what if they don't believe it's self defense, what if they hurt me?! Are you really ok with that on your conscience..?"_ ]

She collapsed into your arms, mumbling panicked sentences as tears and blood soaked through your shirt.

[ _"Th-thank you makoto… I don't know what I'd do… oh god what would I do without you? I …"_ ]

And you, you just stood there, shell shocked, trying to comfort the wreak in your arms.

[ _"Y-yeah, thanks, I'm just a bit… shaken up, I guess…"_ ]

For a second you could have sworn junko smiled, as if she knew something you didn't, as if everything was going according to some plan she had.

[ _"…this was utterly despairing, ufu"_ ]

But as quick as the expression comes, it vanishes without a trace, leaving the confused, heart broken junko you've been comforting behind.

[ _"Huh? Well, I'm the finest I can be considering… considering… w-well, you know…"_ ]

Once again you run from the law, hiding a body and burning bloody clothes with junkos help.

{Later you'll learn that it was staged, that man was an innocent, slaughtered by junko as she laughed. He wasn't the first killed.

Even later on junko will tell you of her life, parents that said she was a mistake, shouldn't have been born, nights on the streets with mukuro, hardly any food to fill bellies. She'll tell you all this with a smile, as if she was happy. You find yourself wanting to help her, save her, and even as she dyes your hands red in blood, you stay with her, you forgive her.

And that, ultimately, is your downfall.}

  
III.

The third time is hesitant, everything has gone to hell, and somehow you're in the middle of it. Your hands are shaking, you stayed because you wanted to help junko, save her, but as her smooth hands fold over yours coaxing you to bring the knife down—nononono you don't want to you don't want this—you think you've made far too many mistakes.

But junko has got you pinned against a metaphorical wall, if you try to refuse her she'll threaten to bring you down with her. You helped her cover up a murder, and her sing song voice doesn't hesitate to remind you.

You shut your eyes and slice through the panicked person under you, and junko laughs, over joyed.

She leans in to kiss you and you've never felt more dirty.

{Her hands caress you and you think the worse part is that you're not pushing her away, you're _enjoying_ this. When she tries to pull away, actually looking concerned, a question bubbling on her lips, before you can stop it a plea leaves your mouth. At this point you realize she owns you.

You realize that you can't leave her.

You don't want to.}

IV.

The fourth time is when you bring the school to its knees. You speak about hope to the others, build them up for junko to tear down, and she _praises_ you. You watch as the student counsel slaughters each other, horrified at first until a sickly smile worked it's way to your lips. In a way, it was beautiful, the clash of hope and despair, the blood flowing out and the last remains of a life flickering out of the victims eyes. It was nauseating, dizzying, and you felt like you could faint, but you also felt… giddy. The spinning of the world amplified the pounding of your head and the screams echoing in your ears and… you think you might like it. Crave it. Love it.

{You want more of it, and so you help junko crush this pathetic world. You feel like you could just die from the ecstasy you felt, you're a panting mess, junkos hand is reaching down, and you push up to meet her, wondering what your classmates would say if they knew, saw you like this, and that thoughts to much—

Later you'll feel disgusted with yourself, and mark your arm with lines, one for each thought you have. You'll bring a burner to your thighs where junkos fingernails left indents and _**burn**_.

Komaru sees you limping later, and shoots you concerned glances. You need her to stay away from you, toxic and vile you, so when you can you distract her, trying to find her someone to keep her busy.

Surprisingly touko becomes close with her and everything has back fired on you, because now she's even closer to the situation and when you get boarded into the school for "protection" she's there too. She's in the way. An obstacle.}

V.

The fifth time you cry because you've killed your only sister, and truly, _truly_ , you hate yourself. You should never have been born. It's all your fault, you're not good enough, if you were someone else you could have saved junko, could have saved everyone, but you're not someone else, you're you, pathetic, talentless, useless makoto, and now you're sister is **dead**. You want to forget, go back to when you were naive and innocent, so junko takes away your memory, just like you ask. Before you fade away you realize junko is crying. You don't know what to make of that.

~~_(VI.)_ ~~

  
I.

The first time you don't run, you don't hide or deny or anything like that, is when you're discovered. Junko claps, delighted when a look of horror and realization crosses your face.

[ _"We were wrong…"_ ]

Before anyone can stop her she's in front of you, caressing your face and bringing you into a kiss as she plants a needle in your neck and

[ _"Mako~! Seems like you realize~!"_ ]

You remember.

  
[ _"Oh mako~ I've missed you, you know! It was no fun killing mukuro without you, you know? Sure it was hella despair inducing, but it wasn't the same ya know?! Ufufu.. but that's not beary fair of me, is it? After all I'm the one who took your memories. Ah~ how despairing…"_ ]

Everyone is confused and you can't help but laugh. You clutch your sides, it's so funny, they don't even realize, it's so goddamn funny…! You're shaking from laughter, tears streaming down your face and you're

sobbing

You're sobbing because _you_ did this, _you_ caused this despair and destruction and to be honest you're not even sure _why_ , but you did, _you're_ the mastermind and oh, isn't that so _ironic?_ Ha. You hate yourself.

[ _"It's me. I'm the mastermind… right, junko?"_ ]

And everyone finally understands now, words of protest streaming out of their mouths as they try to deny the truth they already know, even kirigiri is trying to, shocked and betrayed.

[ _"Oh oh oh oh? Well of course it is mako~! It was your fucking idea to play this game, after all, right?! But… oh… how depressing… for it to end like this… kya! It's just so despairing, isn't it?!"_ ]

There's no denying, not anymore. You smile sadly at everyone. It's punishment time, after all.

[ _“Good bye, junko."_ ]

[ _"Goodbye, mako."_ ]

  
How strange to think that you were kissing the girl who had brought the world to its knees.

  
[ _"I loved you."_ ]

 

She smiles as she goes through all the executions and your heart dies, just a bit.

  
[ _"I loved you too."_ ]

  
It's not over though, not when she's just a stain on the pavement, because you're the mastermind of this game.

And now it's time to decide everyone's fate.

 

[ _"A-ah…! Don't kill us…!"_ ]

You're calm, you're at peace.

[ _"If you guys leave here then I'll have to die, and if I leave here, you will have to. Of course we could all stay here, but, well…"_ ]

They say that justice will always be served in the end, that the evil will be prosecuted, and innocent freed.

[ _"W-well then…! W-we'll leave! Y-you're the v-villain! Y-you think we'd care a-about you?"_ ]

You wonder if that's right. If it's really so clear cut as evil and good, despair and hope, because right now you swear you feel both.

[ _"For once I have to agree with touko. Though out of everyone I never expected you to be the mastermind… how did a puny pathetic guy like you manage this…?"_ ]

Almost selfishly you hope that at least one person will vote to stay, to stay with you.

[ _"ha… you'll be surprised what you can get away with when no one sees you."_ ]

But why would anyone? You're a loser, even in the normal world you're talentless in compare, you're like a living ghost, only getting noticed when you haunt and destroy, and really, who would ever care for something like you?

[ _"…makoto. Why?"_ ]

In a way it's exciting, and ending for you, a fitting one.

[ _"kirigiri… well, even I'm not sure. Pathetic, is it not? Ha…"_ ]

Almost ever laugh you give is a self deprecating one, every smile sheepish, every wrong done to you forgiven without a second thought, and honestly you're tired.

[ _"…"_ ]

You're tired of always blaming yourself, but who else would you blame? Who else _could_ you?

[ _"you guys want to leave, right? So just vote to execute me! It's as simple as that."_ ]

It _is_ your fault. _You_ destroyed the world, _you_ destroyed every chance of happiness not anyone else.

[ _"Hmpf. And why should we trust your word?"_ ]

Maybe a better you wouldn't be such a sorry sack, instead being a real hero, having a real, pure kind of hope.

[ _"Because I'm tired of all this. Of everything."_ ]

But that you, should he exist somewhere in the cosmos, isn't _you_. You're makoto naegi, destroyer of the world, ultimate despair, hope, whatever.

[ _"………"_ ]

You honestly don't care anymore. Death is a relief.

[ _"Well! It's voting time, everyone."_ ]

  
All but one person votes for your demise.

[ _"Goodbye, everyone. It's punishment time."_ ]

Kirigiri has tear tracks under her eyes, and you think you know who voted for a peaceful school life.

[ _"Wait! Makoto! I… I… I love you."_ ]

It's funny, you always thought you were the naive one.

[ _"I think I love you too, kirig– …kyoko. I'm sorry."_ ]

And then you're off, in metaphorical hand cuffs.

  
No one can run forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let your memes be dreams instead turn them into angst
> 
> I keep thinking about this au it's gonna be the death of me I swear
> 
> I literally was just trying to meme and then this idea came to me, so I stayed up till three in the morning writing this before falling asleep after I couldn't fight my exhaustion any longer.
> 
> my life has spiraled out of control
> 
> Don't worry I'll try to update my other mastermind naegi fic soon I just have no self control


End file.
